


Christmases Past

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompts sheet music and feast.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmases Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts sheet music and feast.

Severus tapped his wand against the old record player. The arm lowered the needle onto the spinning disc and first crackling then music spilled from the speakers.

" _Adeste fideles læti triumphantes,  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem._ "

"That's Latin, isn't it?" Harry asked from the sofa where he was sipping a mug of warm cider. 

Severus nodded and sat down beside Harry. "This was one of my mother's favourite carols. I think that was because the Latin reminded her of the Wizarding world. She could sing it and my father couldn't say anything."

"I hardly heard any Christmas songs when I was little. Just whatever Dudley was watching on the telly." Harry shook his head. "Not that I especially wanted to go to church, but it might have been nice to go to Midnight Mass on Christmas just once."

"We went two or three times before I went to Hogwarts. My father insisted." Severus frowned. "It wasn't an enjoyable experience."

Harry nodded and lay his hand on Severus's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

" _Good King Wenceslas looked out  
On the feast of Stephen_ "

"This is a nice one," Harry said.

Severus snorted. "A Gryffindor carol if there ever was one."

Harry laughed. "Even after all these years, it's always about Houses, isn't it?"

Severus leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Always."


End file.
